Human brain tumors and central nervous system tissues are being grown in tissue culture for the purposes of carrying out microcytotoxicity tests in order to evaluate the presence or absence of cell-mediated immune responses in patients with brain tumors. A total of 107 tumors, along with any normal brain and/or skin fibroblasts available from surgery, have been placed into culture. Sixty cytotoxicity evaluations have been carried out, with several indicating the presence of specific cell-mediated or humoral immune responses. Various chemotherapy and immunotherapy protocols have and are being carried out in an animal model system (avian sarcoma virus induced brain tumors in rats) in an effort to evaluate various adjunctive treatment protocols for possible use in treating malignant brain tumors. Thus far, the combination of immunotherapy with BCG plus sarcoma cells and chemotherapy with BCNU has been most effective in prolonging survival time 22%. During the next year, antibody-dependent cell-mediated immunity will be studied in the tissue culture lab, and other combinations of immunotherapy and chemotherapy will be studied in the glioma model, with emphasis on timing of therapy after glioma induction.